


Discussion

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Vore, im sorry for more shitposts, real work is being done i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Aqours has an important discussion in their group chat.





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> For Clarity  
> \-----
> 
> Chika - mikanfrckr
> 
> Riko - sakuragirl
> 
> Yo - YW0417
> 
> Hanamaru - zurazurazura
> 
> Ruby - Ganbaruby
> 
> Yoshiko - xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx
> 
> Kanan - KanMatsu
> 
> Dia - DiaAyase
> 
> Mari - SexyBitch69

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - guys i have a 100000% important qustion

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - do you drink water or vore it

sakuragirl - yocchan wtf

sakuragirl - you drink it you dolt

SexyBitch69 - she has a point!!!!

SexyBitch69 - if you dont eat water, and u swallow it, is it vore

mikanfrickr - HOLY FUCK

mikanfrickr - YO STOP VORING SO MUCH WATER YOURE DOING IT RITE NOWWWW

YW0417 - IM???

YW0417 - DRINKING WATER??

YW0417 - NORMALLY???

mikanfrickr - no but look at what mari said

mikanfrickr - shes older she knows what shes talking about

YW0417 - THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS??????

SexyBitch69 - welllllllllllll

SexyBitch69 - Yo, do u chew water

YW0417 - no, i drink it

SexyBitch69 - is drinking swallowing

YW0417 has left the chat. -

mikanfrickr - i cant believe my best friend is into vore

KanMatsu - My childhood friend… i cant believe

zurazurazura - how does someone get a vore

zurazurazura - wait this isnt a gooflt? Ruvy you told me tthois was how u do the rhing cakked a google??????

Ganbaruby - I’ll be rite there to help maru!!!! ^-^

zurazurazura - ruby wyf is that

Ganbaruby - a happy face!

zurazurazura - what is the workfd beconung, zura

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - back to more important matters

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - can we all confirm that humans vore water???

mikanfrickr - yes

SexyBitch69 - yes

KanMatsu - yes, but i hate saying it

sakuragirl - you guys are all ridiculous

sakuragirl - Im comforting Yo cause shes crying that you made fun of her

mikanfrickr - SHES THe ONE WHOSE INTO VORE; SHE KNOWS IT

sakuragirl - Chika!!!! Sstop making Yo cry

mikanfrickr - shes just embarrassed of her love of vore

sakuragirl has left the group. -

mikanfrickr - oooooooooooh rikoooo

KanMatsu - Chika that was really mean

mikanfrickr - its trooooooooooo

KanMatsu - im grounding u

mikanfrickr - noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ganbaruby - Yoshiko chan, whats happening????

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - ur too young and pure 4 this roob

Ganbaruby - but,,,, im the same age?????

Ganbaruby - im guna ask oneechan

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - NOOOOO DONT TELL DIA

DiaAyase - Yoshiko, what idiotic garbage are you exposing pure, little Ruby to?

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - its Yohane

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - wether or not drinking water is vore

DiaAyase - What is vore?

mikanfrickr - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SexyBitch69 - OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KanMatsu - OOOOOOOOOOOO

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - search it up and prepare yourself

DiaAyase - …

DiaAyase - Yoshiko, is this another one of those maymays again?

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - its Yohane 

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - and no, its a thing

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - and why do you call it a “maymay”

DiaAyase - Isn’t that how it’s pronouced?

 

SexyBitch69 - dia silllllly u spel it meme

DiaAyase - With your spelling, I don’t trust you.

mikanfrickr - ooooooooooooooooooo

DiaAyase - Chika, shut up.

mikanfrickr - Yes maam

DiaAyase - I still don’t get what these ‘meme’ things are in the first place, it just seems to me that you’re all acting like children.

SexyBitch69 - noooooo Diaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its the ~~~~* cool *~~~~ thing to do now!!!11! Its cause youre an old geezer

DiaAyase - No I’m not Mari, you’re being ridiculous.

Ganbaruby - no its true!!!! One time i saw oneechan trying to do a dab, but she poked herself in the eye and hit her head on the sink, and cried for an hour ^_^

mikanfrickr - LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - NFAKNFKLANGKLA NGKL SKFV SKDGNSKFgKSG BSK FJKKS FGIK

KanMatsu - ur not my friend anymore dia

SexyBitch69 - RUBY IF YOU SEND ME A PIC ILL GIVE YOU 400000 ¥

Ganbaruby has sent dab.png. -

DiaAyase - RUBY WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!?!?!?!

Ganbaruby - I wanted to buy you a present with the money!! >W<

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXxko - toopuretoopure

mikanfrickr - wtf why does no one do cute shit like that for me

KanMatsu - cause all you do is yell and eat things

KanMatsu - like shiitake

mikanfrickr - byyyyyye

mikanfrickr - ill go to riko and yo at least they like me

KanMatsu - no they dont you made fun of yo

mikanfrickr has left the chat. -

DiaAyase - I’m sorry, Ruby. But you’ve crossed the line that even siblings cannot cross. You’ve embarrassed me in from of my friends and my crushes. And for this, you cannot be forgiven. I’m sorry.

Ganbaruby has left the chat. -

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - top 10 anime betrayals

SexyBitch69 - top 10 anime deaths

KanMatsu - top 10 anime villains

DiaAyase - I hate all of you so much. 

DiaAyase - And no, drinking water isn’t vore.

DiaAyase - It’s drinking.

SexyBitch69 - But??? You swallow it dia

DiaAyase has left the chat. -

zurazurazura - i still din nt get it wha’ys a vore

xXxFaLlEnAnGeLxXx - I’ll tell you later.

zurazurazura - thwnk u zura


End file.
